The War of Two Dragons
by aadpeters23
Summary: The end of days has come, just as the scrolls foretold, and that day has dawned in fire and this time Tamriel may not survive. The world stands in open rebellion against the Empire and while the court plays its game disaster attacks Skyrim as legends appear from the sky and burn down the country side. Impossible decisions must be made and only a true dragon can make them. R&R PLZ.


**The War of Two Dragons**

**By: aadpeters23**

* * *

><p>He pushed the logs within the fire pit and watched the flames dance across the logs that began to splinter and crack the wood. Before his eyes the fire moved like a dancer from the desserts of Hammerfell and it was beautiful to watch but he could no longer watch as he found the need to find his place by his mother's bed.<p>

"Arthur" she spoke as she reached out looking for her son. Looking was a poor choice of words, since the poor woman was blind and desperately feeling for her son, and when she did she smiled and squeezed her son's massive hand. Arthur was thoughtful of his strength and gently took his poor mother's hand and said "I am here mother" and then she smiled. Arthur loved to see his mother smile as it was one of the few pleasure he was able to both receive and give.

"My son" she nearly wept as her hand reached up and touched the man's face. It was smooth, but sharp to the touch, and she took note of the great similarities her son and late husband, but the son only had faint whiskers when compared to his father who had a thick nordic beard. She enjoyed the touch of Arthurs face; it made her feel whole again but it made Arthur feel depressed.

Never again would she see the world in all its beauty and never again would Arthur see his mother's golden eyes. Arthur had always loved his mother's eyes and that was the only feature the young boy inherited from his mer mother. Unlike his father, who was a proud son of Skyrim, Arthur's mother was a decedent of the high elves of the former Summerset Isles. As a mer Arthur's mother had many gifts that he himself would never inherit.

High elves were tall and beautiful while Arthur was not, the mer of the isle were also great philosophers and thinkers, while the nords of the north were simple barbarians who thirst for war and blood. Many who looked upon Arthur believed him to be the same as he appeared very much a nord and less of an elf, but the half-bread did not mingle on the thought to long. He did inherit a great deal from his mother aside from her golden eyes and silver hair, Arthur was also gifted with magic, a rare gift since the days of old. Those were the features that bound the mother and son together and his talents are what they shared since his birth.

Arthur felt anger swell deep in his gut as he looked at his mother and the blindfold that covered his eyes, the son would have gladly given anything so his mother could see again. In recent years Arthur did spend quiet a fortune on healers and surgeon from all across the nine realms, but sadly no man alive could undo the damage that had been to her.

Arthur nearly wept when he found out his mother could no longer see. Her life's work had brought her to this and Arthur couldn't help but curse the man who forced her into a corner and barked at her to read the scroll.

Those damn scrolls, Arthur thought to himself as he thought back to the day the Emperor forced his mother to read the ancient paper. His anger was suddenly drowned in patience and the nord knew better than to curse the Emperor name as it was the duty of a Moth Priest to read and interpret the ancient scrolls. Arthur bowed his head at that moment and begged his father's gods to heal his mother. Arthur's prayers were unexpectedly interrupted as he felt his mother's voice call out his name.

"Arthur" she said, her voice was dreadfully weak and she struggled to sit up in her bed but the old elf found her strength and pushed herself up straight until she was comfortable enough to speak to her son.

"You sound troubled my dear, has the court been troubling you again?" the asked so sweetly.

"Nothing has changed, the council moves in favor of the Thalmor and the invasion of Hammerfell" Arthur let out a great sigh and rubbed his temples with his free hand.

"The act is madness and death sentence to our legions. The thalmor have the emperors ear and Gregus remains eager to please his father and his pride to be" Arthur could felt his mother release his hand and stroke his cheek similar to when he was a child.

"And you what can you do to end this conflict?" she asked as Arthur's mind searched for the answer but once again he found none.

"I am not sure" he said without cheer.

"Our resources are stretched while our reach is greatly limited, and it was to my belief that this would be enough to put the matter aside. Then again, put down one problem another once simply takes it place" Arthur said with a touch of sarcasm and humor.

"What other matters occupy the council aside from Hammerfell?" Arthur was surprised his mother did not know of the Empires other troubles, but then again the maids were less than likely to gossip around the lords mothers.

"Nothing I can speak of openly but it all coincide with war and rebellion" the depression struck Arthur again as he buried his face in both of his hands.

"Mother, I am at my end and I grow fearful of the coming days" the pain in her son's voice drove Arthur's mother to reach out and take both of hands. Arthur looked at his mother blindfold and thought she might be able to see once again.

"My son you are a good soul and you above all men know how this story shall end" her tone did not change, it was neither sad nor happy, but rather mellow in her speech.

"Change is coming to our world, many have seen vision of it while a mortal soul such as you, has seen it through pure common sense" she looked away and frowned while her golden skin wrinkling at the corners of her lips.

"That is why I must tell you this as I can feel the hours of my life drawing closer to the end and that can only mean one thing" Arthur suddenly grew fearful.

"Mother what ales you?" Arthur asked wondering which healer he should summon to his estate.

"Nothing that can be healed by medicine or magic as I can begin to feel my soul slowly departing from this vessel, this is merely a sickness of time, but before I pass on from this life I beg you to listen to my final words and take them to heart. Can you do this for me my son?" she asked as her words pleaded for her only son to listen.

"I will try, mother" those were the only words he could muster as he began to listen to his mother weave a tale he never heard of.

"When I was a young woman I was eager to serve in the Imperial court as a Moth Priest. My talents were outstanding and greatly sought after by many lords and ladies of the court and even the council itself. I worked diligently throughout my years in services to the Emperor and while I was happy and content with my life, the gods believed that my duties would be better served else where" her words seemed so wretched and misplaced but Arthur could not bring himself to interrupt his mother.

"I found what I was missing from my life in the shape of a man, a great man who had been betrayed by his allies and left to suffer at the hands of terrible creatures, and as you already know he was broken and at that moment I decided to be the one to fix him" A small smiled suddenly appeared on her lips, a sight that greatly comforted Arthur had.

"I am speaking of your stubborn oaf of a father of course" she chuckled as did Arthur.

"We quickly fell in love with each other and decided to leave behind our former lives in pursuit of a new one, but our joys of adventure and laughter turned to ash as we found ourselves at the mercy of the Empire" her voice became rather stern.

"As you very well know we were hunted like dogs and forced to flee our home while you were barely a new born" the memory was hurting Arthur's mother and the nord thought she would begin to cry, but instead of crying the high elf simply wiped a tear trailing down her cheek away and regained her composer.

"For years we ran across this nation in hopes of finding a home of our own, but sadly we were captured and forced to serve the demands of our rulers" She paused for a moment and Arthur patiently waited for her to speak again.

"Your father was forced back in the Dragonguard while I was forced to read yet another scroll for the Emperor, the very thing that wounded me all those years ago" she said as she reached up and touched her eyes.

"But it was not the scroll that wounded me Arthur, it was the vision that I saw that took its toll on my soul" Arthur had never heard this story before, never before had his mother spoke of the vision she saw that day when she read the scroll for Titus Med. The old elf could hear her son's thoughts and began to speak in great detail of her horrifying vision.

"The priest of the Empire had come across a scroll that foretold of a great calamity, one of which that could bring about our end or a new beginning. For a decade the priests struggled to read the scroll but many elders and acolytes feel before the scroll and forced me to read the scroll and at the demands of the court I did, but what I saw nearly drove me to tears" she was growing anxious and Arthur thought she might have been in pain.

"The scroll showed me the horrors of a war, as brother kill brother, while cites and villages were being pillaged and burned to the ground by monsters. So many were dying and I could do so little to save them. The flames of war had erupted throughout Tamriel and began to soak our lands in the blood of the innocent" she coughed and Arthur could see blood spilling from her mouth, he nearly called for his maids but his mother stopped him begging him to let her finish.

"But admits the chaos of death and destruction I saw something else, I saw a looming darkness venturing forth from the corners of time and as it cornered me it spoke to me in a language older than time itself and finally the darkness swallowed me whole and I was alone" Arthur could hear his mother begin to cough again.

"I thought I had gone mad and was lost to the scroll but salvation found me in the form a fading light" she began to cough again and Arthur begged for his father's God's to help his poor mother.

"The light was but a twinkle in the distance but I saw what it was" She looked in his general direction and smiled "I saw you my son. My precious boy" she smiled weakly at Arthur but the nord was troubled and slightly confused. "Mother, surly you jest. I was only a boy when we were brought into the imperial court. Could you have seen father instead?" Arthur asked as she shook her head no.

"No, I saw you and no one else. You spoke to me and said 'The dragon must stand and fly again' after that the darkness consumed me once more and I was without sight. I fell to me knees in despair wondering why I had suddenly been cursed" her hand squeezed Arthur's hand ever so gently.

"Soon after the imperial court demanded to know what I saw in my vision and I merely spoke in half truths. I spoke of a dooming war, one that would shake the very foundation our governments, but beyond that I spoke of little else in fear for your life" her grip became tighten around Arthur's hand as tear drops began to slip out from behind her scarf.

"Are you in pain mother" Arthur asked. "No but curse me for a selfish fool" she reached out and hugged her son and whispered "I have been to selfish, I should have shared you with the world" she sobbed her tears soaking her sons neck. "Mother" Arthur felt a great guilt consume him as he slowly returned his mother's hug.

"Arthur please listen to me and honor my final wish. Please take your fathers sword and remains and return to his homeland" the request had taken Arthur off guard. "But why mother? I am a member of the Elder Council, my place is here in the city" Arthur was greatly dismayed by the situation and couldn't fully understand what his mother was asking of him.

Why would he leave the Imperial city? Through all their troubles the Imperial City has been good to his family and his father was able to build his family a wonderful life in the city as a merchant that eventually paid for Arthur's place at the councils table. They had wealth, comfort, and greater joys compared to other families.

Why must Arthur leave it all behind?

"Why do you ask this of me mother? What does Skyrim hold for me?" his mother's humble smile and gesture nearly tore Arthur's heart in two. "I cannot say but that is why I am asking this of you. Leave this world behind and embrace your destiny at the throat of the world and become he man your father and I know you can be" her voice became a whisper as she spoke and sunk deep into her bed.

"Arthur, please leave me to rest. My bones ache and I am very much tired" she said so despairingly.

"Of course mother, I shall send for a healer and have them prepare you some dream sleep. Hopefully it will give you aid" Arthur gently kissed his mother's cheek and left her chamber. Once free from his mother's sight he summoned his estates healer and ordered her to help his mother. The frail wood elf was eager to please and rushed to her chambers.

Arthur was deeply frustrated and troubled by the morning's recent events. No matter how far he ventured form his mother's chambers the son couldn't help but think of his mother's prophecy and request. This drove Arthur to venture down into his estates basement and find what once belonged to his father, but as he walked the nord began to think.

His mother wished for him to take his father's belongings back to the Skyrim after she passed and obviously honor his remains by placing them at the throat of the world, the largest mountain in all of Tamriel, and she also begged Arthur to go and embrace his new destiny.

The nord had no destiny outside of the Imperial city though, for so many years he traveled the nine realms training and studying under the many masters of the nine provinces, and while Arthur enjoyed his year's adventure he also had grown very tired of being prey.

From north to south and east to west they traveled learning from the many cultures that they had visited, and after so many years of traveling Arthur had believed he had finally found his place in the heartland of Tamriel and would finally be able to give his parents the peace they so rightfully deserved.

Arthur passed through his mansions kitchens and greeted his cooks until he reached the cellar door, a massive iron door that only he could unlock, and with his golden key Arthur passed through the door and stepped into the cold underground room.

With a few words from the ancient mer tongue Arthur was able to light all the candles in his cellar and was able to take a better look at the clutter that had gathered beneath his mansion. The cellar was old but fairly clean, considering the servants only came down every other week.

Arthur looked at the piles of wine stacked along the wall to his left and piles of food buried into the shelves in the far corner. Further in to the basement, Arthur could see his mother's old book collection, mountains of texts that dated as far back as the first era, and further back was his father's old arms collections. Looking all his families' treasures brought a smile to Arthur's face while a great pain suddenly struck Arthur's chest as he began to think of both of his parents.

Both man and woman were complete opposites. One was from the hard snowy north, where men lived and died in the unforgiving landscape that was Skyrim. The other was from the pleasant south, were mer lived and died in the comfort of the summer isle. The man lived for battle and conflict, where he tested his steel against the greatest of foes while the mer tempered her skill in the arcane arts in order to obtain the perfection that came with her age.

Arthur could hardly believe how two polar opposites could ever fall in love so easily. Both were such wonderful people though, for all his father rage and strength he was a well-tempered man who strived for peace and while Arthurs mother did strive for perfection she was always patient and kind when it came to treatment of her family. Both man and mer used their skills to provided Arthur with a better life and strived to teach him the importance of compassion, wisdom, and courage.

Arthur approached his mother's books and took on old tome from the shelf and blew the dust from is cover. It was an old biblical text that spoke of the divines and there influence on the world of man. Arthur cracked the book open to the first text and began to silently read to himself.

'In the beginning there was only darkness, the world laid bare of life and remained motionless in time, but then the God of Time cast his gaze on the barren land and spoke but one word. That word moved time and forged oceans and seas, crafted the lands of mountains from the ground, and forged the sky above. In one day Nirn was born'

Arthur skipped through the text and bit until he came across another passage.

'…_and unto you my children do I besiege those morals from which my brethren are born from. I am __Akatosh__, I am of time and Dragons, the chief of gods and men. __Arkay__ is the God of Life and of Death, both of which are precious among mortals and beast. __Dibella__ will be your Goddess, a goddess that embodies the beauty of men and beasty, who teaches you to importance of life. _

_Julianos__ is the God of Wisdom and Logic, both of which are tools that should be used in place of ignorance and foolishness. __Kynareth__ is the Goddess of Nature, of the four Winds, and the Sky above, from her you shall learn the virtues of this earth and if there are those who would bring harm to nirn they shall suffer her wraith. _

_Mara__ is our Mother-Goddess, to whom which all life has derived from and she to be the Goddess of Love. __Stendarr__, our God of Mercy and Justice from whom we shall learn from and embody his ways. _

_There is __Zenithar__ our God of Work and Commerce, the god from whom we learn diligence and ethics. _

_Honor them as you have honored me, for we are the gods of this world and the divines of this plain'_

Arthur closed the ancient text as he already knew the contents of book in great detail. Arthur and his family were very religious and have always turned to the gods during trials of doubt and confrontation, but while Arthur's mother worshiped the nine Arthur's father worshiped the All-Father and his children. Arthur would have mocked his parents beliefs as studies have shown that will both religions are different, beneath there surfaces they were the one in the same. Arthur did not questions either of his parents thought as both came to respect there practices and beliefs and perhaps Arthur should do the same and honor his father's wish.

In nord tradition a living relative must take the remains of the departed and return them to there village or hold in the north so they might embrace there family in paradise or fight along side there brothers in Sovanguard. Arthur knew of this tradition and thought it to be a waste of time since he had no remains to give to Skyrim. This brought Arthur great shame as son, a boy who idolized his father in so many ways, was unwilling to abide by his wishes and see him returned to Sovangard. Arthur thought of his father and found himself venturing away from the bookshelf in favor of his father's old armor.

It stood in the corner placed proudly upon a manikin and as he approached it Arthur felt a smile creep on to his face when he reached out and touched his father's old Dragonguard armor. The piece was crafted handsomely with incredible power and decorative colors. The armor was fashioned from a combination of ebony and orichalcum, two of the most durable metals in the nine realms, and then it was heated and forged in Daedra's blood. The power that comes from a daedra's blood is unimaginable when compared to more common weapons and armors. When fused with blood and forged in heat any arm or armor will become nearly invulnerable. The members of the royal Dragonguard deserved armor as fine as this, Arthur thought to himself as he took a closer look at the decorations that smiths had put into the piece.

The armor had been coated in gold and crimson red. It made for a pretty sight and it also covered the enchantments brought on by the Daedra blood and the magic from the Arcane School. The center of the breastplate had the Empire's sigil engraved in it, as did the gauntlets and the armors gauntlets. The helmet was the most decorative the set, the helmet had a visor that covered the warriors entire face aside from its eyes. The temples on the helmet had two dragon wings while a golden dragon stretch its neck out above the center of the helmet. In the candle light the dragon looked furious, with its golden teeth and ruby eyes glaring at Arthur as if he were a lamb ready to slaughter. Arthur was no longer a child however and swiftly conquered his fear of the beast and looked past his father's armor.

His eyes fell upon a better prize, his father's impressive collection of swords, axes, and other assorted weapons. Each weapon Arthur held at one point in his life. He remembered every sword and every shield he ever held but what Arthur best remembered about the weapons were the duels he held with his father and the many master he had met across the realm. Arthur sorted through the racks until he found the diamond in the dirt; his father's most prized of treasures, the Sword of Truth. Arthur chuckled at the name and found it odd that his father would name such a prized weapon Truth.

Blade had been placed upon a mantle along with his father's other prized weapons, and when Arthur took the bastard sword off the mantle he felt the weight of the blade in his hand and marveled at its perfection. Much like his father's armor the blade was bathed in the blood of Daedra and forged by mysterious Arcane powers but what few men knew of the blade was this, the sword was not forged of common metals found in the rocks of Nirn. Rather, the blade was forged of Star's metal, a prized and greatly sought after materiel that very few men find.

Where his father found such a metal Arthur did not know nor did the son know to whom fashioned the blade. There are very few left in Tamriel that know of the ancient ways to forge such works or even use Daedra's blood. The Oblivion crises robbed the world of such a gift but Arthur did not care to think more on the matter as he unsheathed the blade and took its hilt with both hands. He held the blade and smiled as the ruins in the groove of the sword began to burn and shines it words into Arthur's eyes.

_Sky above, Voice within. _

Words were engraved in a language so old that only Arthur and his father knew how to read it. Arthur swung the blade with his right hand and felt the power surge within. He finally understood why his father cherished this blade and never used it. Arthur held the blade for a while longer before sheathing it once again.

He was surrounded by his father and knew, in his heart, that he should honor him and do what most be done. However, there was a small matter that needed to be discussed and the council would do well to heed his words or less the realm might fall to the war his mother so dreadfully spoke of. In less than two hours Arthur was dressed in the finest robes and was being taken to the Palace of Emperors and Kings, the White – Gold tower in the inner circle of the Imperial City. In his carriage Arthur rode alone and was left to dread today's gathering of the royal ass wipers and kiss ups. Leaving his inner thoughts behind Arthur gazed out his carriage window and at the city he so deeply loved. It was large, largest city in all of the nine realms, and home to more than half a-million souls.

Arthur could recall the very day his family was brought to this city. There ship sailed up from the blue divide and up the Bloody River; the massive river that separated the borders of Valenwood and Cyrodiil, and Arthur remembered how frightful he was when the ship arrived in Lake Rumare and how large the Imperial City appeared. In recent years it had grown as it walls grew and expanded towards the coast of the island, the Emperor thought it would bring better trade to the city, and for a time it did.

Arthur removed his head from the window and leaned back in his chair and took a moment to relax as he felt his carriage come to a halt at palace gate.

"My lord please exit the carriage" a young Imperial boy, a servant in flash robes, had arrived at Arthur's window and the merchant did as the child told him to do, and once outside he was surrounded by legionaries. They held spears and shields, while swords hung from there belts, they were a powerful group of disciplined warriors and men. Arthur cared little for them however as what followed was simple routine of his being searched, along with carriage, driver, and servant who rode at arms length behind him.

"My lord who is this mer that rides you?" a legionary as he brought the wood elf to Arthur in a rather rude fashion.

"She is my servant and she shall be joining me at the meeting as my aid. So please let her go" Arthur approached the boy and took his thumb and twisted it in a fashion the made the disciplined solider shutter liker a child.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked the young girl. The wood elf nodded her head, like she always did, and took from her saddle a bag that held very important documents.

"Remember to stay close and approach me when I summon you" Arthur whispered to the young mer and the young woman nodded her head again as they admitted into the royal grounds, followed by the palace itself. Arthur and his young servant were surrounded by six Imperial Legionaries, for both his protection and the protection of the Emperor, and while the nord understood the need for protection that his servant and he were being led to slaughter like cattle in a butchers shop. Together the soldier's lead master and servant through the castle entrance, a smaller and more decorative entrance, and then they were lead through the castle yard. The wood elf's eyes were a glow when she spotted the royal gardens to her far left. The garden was plum in her eyes and Arthur knew that it reminded her of home.

Next they were lead down a hall that held the guards barracks and beyond there guards departed from Arthur and elf and allowed the two entrance into the castles grand hall, the seat of the Empire and the Ruby Throne. The grand hall was a massive rectangle room being held up by massive columns and decorative pillars of gold and silver. The massive room was the gem of the tower as it was decorated with the stained glass of countless heroes, kings, and leaders. Arthur could count the hundreds of portraits hanging form the walls and there were even a few morals dating back to the first era, but the ceiling of the hall was the greats of all murals. The ceiling was a grand portrait of the eight divines; the eight gods hugged the center of the hall, while the outer rims of the mural depicted the history of Tamriel.

Arthur greatly admired the arts of old painters and poets but after serving on the council for so many years the images had grown rather boring as did his company. Near the far end of the hall stood the Ruby Throne, a grand throne made of diamonds, beautiful rubies, and it was coated in gold and moonstone.

It appeared rather common to Arthur and when compared to the glamorous rumors he heard as a child about the Ruby Throne. Arthur's father told him that the throne did not receive its name from being decorated with rubies but rather from the color of the ancient dragon bones the seat was made from. Arthur had always imagined an immense throne made of dragons scale and bones with a massive skull looming over the Emperors head while he sat. Sadly, Arthur's dreams were dashed when he his family was brought to court and chains and forced to look up grumpy king sitting in a cushy seat.

Arthur instructed his servant to go and stand off to the side of the hall and await his instructions, and like a rabbit she dashed off and hide behind one of the halls columns, while Arthur approached the Elder Council and the massive table the meeting would be held at.

The table was a massive circle made stone. The size was impressive; large enough to sit more than fifty men at once, but when Arthur looked at the table it was not its size that impressed him but the image that had been carved into it. All nine provinces were carved into the stone table.

"Tamriel" Arthur whispered as he ran his hands over the outskirts of the massive continent and admired both the details of the map and what the map represented.

Centuries ago the table was forged by God-King, Emperor Tiber Septim, and he commissioned the table to be built the day his campaign against the nine realms began. Like very man in the nine realms Arthur knew the story of Tiber's conquest and like all men, and some mer, he deeply admired the nord. Before he was a god or even a king, Tiber Septim was a mortal man armed with only his wit and the power of his voice, and he first began his conquest of Tamriel he only had the smallest of armies. Men who could hardly be compared to the likes of today's legions helped the God-King conquer the nine realms. It was such an inspiring story that men were nearly driven to tears by it.

This table was his legacy and it stood everything he ever truly believed in. The table was mad circle as a representation for equality for all. No matter whom you are or where you come from, at this table you were equal even to that of a king and that was the very reason why Arthur loved this table and why he so desperately loved his Empire. A land without borders is a land of equality but those were the ideals of a child and Arthur could no longer stand by and remain a child.

Arthur was a lord at this table and just like Talos his family had to earn there way here. For years his father and mother had accumulated a vast amount of wealth from a series of investments and bargaining that Arthur was able to improve upon in later years. After many years of hard labor and work Arthur and his family had become the proud owners of the three of the largest shipping and sailing companies in all of Tamriel and if that wasn't enough Arthur was recently named the leader of Cyrodiil's Blacksmith Guild, the Cobblers Guild, and the more recent Alchemist guild. These things are what gave Arthur power and he would not abuse it like most men would. Three years ago Arthur spent a great deal of his families wealth to buy a seat of the council table and has been paying to keep it ever since, and he did not do it for power but for the sole purpose of aiding the Empire. Sadly, all his efforts have yet to bare fruit. The council manly kept Arthur on for his wealth and his impressive skills with mathematics, but Arthur refused to remain silent and continued to push onward with his plans to save his nation.

Arthur took his seat on the western coast of Hammerfell and immediately his eyes began to dance across the room and stare at the man faces that had gathered today. As usual there were many men and women gathered at the foot of the Ruby Throne, waiting for an audience with Emperor himself, while the rest of lords and ladies were simply scattered about room conversing with one another on matters of wealth, power, and war.

Arthur laughed to himself as his minded struggled to wrap around the wars that were plaguing the realm. So many battles were being fought simultaneously that Arthur wonder why there weren't few of the governing lords at the meeting today.

Arthur could see seven of the eight viscounts mingling with their count and countess. Shocking enough there were no Jarls from Skyrim joining the meeting this month and as usual there were no Crowns and Forbears from Hammerfell joining the meeting this day either. Arthur would have prayed to the divine in hopes of the Seven Tribes of the Black Marsh returning to Cyrodiil but those prayers would be wasted on the gods as news from west informed Arthur that the lizard continue to raid the ash-lands north of the Black River while House Halaalu and House Dres of Morrowind struggle to hold the line against their enemy.

Of course, not one man nor leader in all the realm would lift a finger to save the dunmer not without penitence, not without subrogation, and not with amnesty. Should the Empire rise against the revolt in the west and in the north then there forces and supplies would dwindle down to nothing more than a handle full of farmers hold pitchforks and treasury on the verge of bankruptcy. If the Aldmeri Dominion were to dip there fragile hands into the chaos they would risk the same, there wars with Hammerfell and the Empire have left a grand scar on there kingdom. So instead of taking action both major powers will choose to dialect while wars are being fought and men lye dyeing on fields of ash and blood.

The stress of the world was bearing down on Arthur far to soon and he found himself wishing for a glass of wine, but he held his thirst and simply rubbed his temples.

Suddenly, without reason Arthur looked north to the continent of Skyrim and began to wonder what trials his kinsmen were facing so far north. Rumors of the north's civil-war have spread so far south that babe's in there mothers wombs can hear the tales, and that would be the only reason why the Jarls of ridged north would not be venturing south this month.

Once again, without reason Arthur's golden eyes fell upon the province of Hammerfell, home of the vengeful Reguard, and the home to what Arthur hoped to be the Empires salvation in the weeks to come. Could that only be a dream though? Arthur wondered to himself as he looked at the southern borders of Hammerfell.

He looked at the desert province with great ambition and with an anxious heart. Ever since the great war the Dominion has fought tooth and nail for the coast of the Western lands and to little avail they were able to win the isle of Ltros M'kai, the Gilane Peninsula, and the cites of Taneth and Riahd. Each victory won by Dominion gave them great reach over the desert country but Arthur knew that the high elves had to pay heavy coast in order to win.

Hundreds of ships and galleys lye at the bottom of the blue divide while a thousands of soldiers rest in unmarked graves along the coast. Beyond that however, the summer folk were able tow in little else aside from Valenwood and the province of Elsewyr. Two countries that hold little love for the Dominion but owe them there respect due to previous endeavors that have won the Dominion little faith in there own kingdom.

Arthur began to ponder on the notion of open war with the Dominion. As of now High-Elves are by far the most powerful race in Tamriel. They are as fast as their bosmer cousins and the cats that once worship them. There strength is on par with a nord sword and there magic far exceeds that of there Breton decedents and there Dunmer cousins. High-elf's stand taller than any man alive and they can live just as long, but the elves are arrogant in there ways and that arrogance has already begun to unweave there alliance with there followers.

It was the High-Elves that forced the Bosmer to brake their pack with Valenwood's Spirits and begin to urbanize there country. The Khajit once worship the mer as there saviors but after there recent discredit of there gods and shamans the high mer are lucky the cat men of Elsewyr did not revolt on the spot.

How long it would be until the desert men take back there cities?

How long will the wood elves and desert cats remain loyal to their would-be-rulers of the world?

How long would it be until the rest of the world fall preys to the long grueling process of wars that will burn homes to ground and send innocent men, women, and little children running into the hills while begging for there gods to save them.

No one, not one man nor women, in the whole bloody castle knows what's coming and this troubled Arthur severely. The very thing Arthur was desperately trying to fight is nearing there doorsteps

Recently, Arthur's mother warned him of an impending war and after serving on the Elder Council for three years Arthur could only pray he might be able to prevent such a disaster. For a time Arthur remained secluded and distant from the other council men, which was an appalling blunder on his part, and that blunder has cost him allies at court.

"_A man without friends is a man without power" _his father would always say and Arthur wished he had heeded his father's council, but the boy at the time was to prideful and believed he could save the realm without the aid of scum. Many held little respect for him as he was the youngest council member in history and his views on economics and government have to the great extent dissatisfied the nobles at the table.

Many would sooner see the nord hang instead of talk but Arthur did not fear one man at the table, not even the ruling nobility would dare touch him in fear of his wealth, reputation, and his close friendship to the royal family. Arthur smiled when he heard a chuckle and rose to greet his oldest friend Gregus Mede, first born to Emperor Titus Mede and future ruler of the Mede Empire.

"Arthur you milk drinker, it took you long enough to get here. These nobles are so boring they might keep us here talking until the gates of Oblivion open once again" the burly Imperial said as he took Arthur's hand and gave it a solid squeeze.

Arthur returned the gesture and smiled at the man "Pardon my absence your grace but I'd sooner kiss a whore from Rat-Side than see your ugly face again" both men laughed and japed with each other while onlookers judged them from afar, but again Arthur did not care.

Gregus and Arthur had been friends for years, ever since he was brought to court by the Emperor, and no matter what tides may come the nord knew that they would always be friends.

"What troubles have you brought for my father today my friend?" Gregus asked as Arthur dread the nature of his question. Arthur paused for a moment before his spoke at looked at Gregus. The Imperial was the spitting image of his father in his younger years and he was of an age with Arthur and both men were of a similar height.

And, while Arthur was toned and slim Gregus was muscular and was broad shoulder for a man of his age, and of course he had the long flowing golden-brown hair that all the girls loved. The prince was a true pretty boy among the royals and nobles in the court and Arthur was almost displeased with the Imperial for being so handsome. The ladies would constantly swoon after the prince and while his grace was a proper gentlemen he failed in the efforts to aid Arthur in swooning them to his side.

Beyond his pretty and delicate manner however, Gregus was a true warrior at heart and is well known throughout the nine realms his skills on and off the field of combat. Gregus was invincible on horseback and could ride better than the horse lord in the province of Hammerfell and out lance the prettiest of jousters in High-Rock. His majesty was well versed with his sword and shield and has fought out matched many skilled blades.

Beyond his looks and skill those were as far as the princes traits traveled. The man had a good heart and was honorable to a deadly fault but he lacked on the fronts of knowledge with sums and the treacherous ways of diplomacy. He also had a childish love for heroics and war. Those were the reasons why Arthur would hesitate to explain himself to Gregus. Again, Arthur knew Gregus to be good and honorable man but he was as blunt as a spoon and cared little for politics unless it allowed him to please his father in one form or another.

"The usual I'm afraid" the look on Gregus face was what Arthur had been expecting.

"Again?" he said as he folded his hands and began to wrinkle his nice green robes.

"Arthur, two months ago you brought up the same issue. Two months before that you did the same and believe it or not my father will continue to ignore you" Arthur tried to speak over his prince but the prince refused to let him speak.

"Ever since we were children you have been a hell raiser, and while my father and I find it cute that you want to save the empire, every noble here would sooner cut off a hand then do as you ask" Arthur felt as if he were being treated like child instead of a friend, but Arthur knew Gregus and that he merely trying to look after his well being.

"Truer words have never been spoken my friend but fact remains fact, and the Emperor must see the truth for what it is. Black Marsh has rebelled and is taking Morrowind by storm, Skyrim is wrapped up in a petty civil-war that should be held in higher regard, and our world faces crises so impending I fear we may not live to save it" Arthur watched Gregus roll his eyes and burry his face into the palm of his hand as he became greatly annoyed by the repeated conversation.

"You know me to speak the truth and I have yet to lie to you about my incursions into these matters, but I begging you to face these problems with me, and not as my friend but as a future ruler of the Empire" Gregus was growing angry and Arthur could see it but a true friend would never lie to another friend.

"Your grace, I do not speak to offend as I simply wish to speak in truths and the truth is this" Arthur took a moment for Gregus to give the nord his full attention.

"Magic has grown few in the last two centuries and is very hard to come by, one in every hundred are born with the gift and even there are those lacking in the skill to use it" no matter how dull Gregus might have been even he knew the dangers of a world lacking in magic.

Since the Oblivion Crises two centuries ago the world has been on a downward spiral on the loss of magic. Only the purest bloodlines of men and mer are able to retain such power while those in lesser house and lowly country men are unable to cast the most basic of spells. Must don't believe it but magic is more than vital to Nirn than just the occasional fire ball and invisibility spells. Magic has been used to cure disease, cure draughts, and create last enchantments that could save a man's life.

"Our treasuries are nearly empty and soon the empire will be insolvent. Without Hammerfell we will risk far greater loss in the years to come. Hammerfell can better serve the empire by supplying our forces with there ships and soldiers, and with a solid trade agreement we maybe able to dig ourselves out of this mess without burning through much gold" for a half a heart beat two friends looked at one anther and during that time Arthur wondered if Gregus heard him and understood what he was saying.

Gregus understood Arthur as his mind delved into deep thought and began to come up with a plan to prevent further loss between the two bickering provinces. Arthur knew Gregus better than most men, and while others mocked the future ruler for being slow when it came to the matters of counting coppers and a ruling government, Gregus has proven himself time and time again as a capable warrior and greater tactician.

Arthur could see the wheels turning in Gregus head like a dwemer golem.

Should the Imperial Navy and Yokudan fleet sail against the Argonians they could sail through the Black River, the great river that separates Morrowind and Black Marsh at the border, their forces could cut off supplies to the swamp lands while supplying Morrowind with food and troops.

Beyond that the combined might of the Crowns and Legions could sail up through the Sea of River's, the network of that cut through Cryodiil and Morrowind, then the Empire might able secure there hold in Morrowind and being a full-scale counter-attack against the lizard men and eventually reclaim what they can from Black Marsh.

"Arthur this could work and I promise that I will speak to my father the best I can but he is not easily persuaded. I swear by the eight I will do what I can in the name of our friendship and the fate of the Empire" Arthur took the prince at his word but Gregus was not finished speaking.

"And Arthur, I beg you to steal your tongue during the duration of this council meeting" Gregus looked nervous and slightly frightful and began to speak softer so no wondering ears could hear him.

"The Thalmor are growing tired of your out burst's, while you may not have mocked them openly, they take view you as an open threat against there principles and interests in the Empire" Arthur had already knew this. Many in the Thalmor organization feared his influence; even there king feared Arthur and what power he might hold of the prince.

"I am speaking in truths as well, if your outburst continue, I fear they will do something and neither my father can save you" The concern in Gregus eyes reassured Arthur that there was at least one good man at court today and with a determined look Arthur took Gregus by his forearm and agreed to speak only in the interest of others and not himself.

"That is all I ask" Gregus said as he looked over Arthurs shoulder and across the room, this told Arthur the meeting would soon begin. Gregus left Arthur's side immediately and began the long journey around the table while Arthur took his place at the edge of Hammerfell. Gregis sprinted near the end and took his place on the right side of the throne and one seat away from his father's side. Gregus immediately sat down and took a gorgeous high-elfs hand and lightly kissed it.

Throughout his short life Arthur has come across many elves and none were as beautiful as the high-elf sitting beside Gregus right now. She had hair was bright as the sun, eyes that shinned like polished coppers, and a complexion so perfect that most men might have believed her to be one of the fallen Aedra who came to Nirn to save a wicked man from his hideous ways. There was more to beauty however and Arthur knew it to be her name.

The high-elf was named Asloril Alinor, first born of High King Telindil and future queen of the Aldmeri Dominion. Arthur watched the mer return Gregus gesture of romance by kissing his hand in return. Arthur watched the Prince of the Mede Empire and the Princess of the Aldmeri Dominion converse with one another about matters that Arthur knew little about. Both were promised to each in hopes of a uniting peace between the two governing parties of Tamriel and Arthur hoped the arrangement between the Prince and Princess will be enough to satisfy the hunger of greedy tyrants and rulers.

"All rise" a servant called out as everyone in the room approached there assigned seats and stood as the royal families throughout the Tamriel began to enter the royal's families of Tamriel's provinces, the major players in the game of politics and power.

The first to enter was High King Telindil Alinor, ruler of the southern isles of Summerset, conquer of Valenwood and Elseywr, and Supreme ruler of the Aldmeri Dominion. High King Telindil stood at seven feet, with long silver hair, eyes as white as diamonds, and skin as polished and moonstone rocks. A great deal of people knew this king to be a scholar, a powerful mage with powers greater than that of any wizard alive, and uptight king who nose is so stuck so high in the sky he can't see whom he steps on. Telindil was not an evil man but he cared little for the cares of peasants and those not bound to him by blood. He has ruled Summerset since the days of the old Empire and will soon turn five-hundred and twenty-three, the only living mer to live past such a ripe old age.

The high king was followed by King Dirdin Eplear of Valenwood, or as people like to call him Dirdin Tree Killer the Mer who burned the Woods, as the young nobleman entered the chamber his eyes meet with Arthur's for a half heart beat and then he looked away. In all honesty not many knew of Dirdin outside his skills in battle and craftsmen ship. Arthur knew the king had the pursuit of bloodlines that date back to the days of the Camoran Dynasty. Beyond that Arthur only knew rumors and whispers, many say he remains true to the old ways and continues to devour on the flesh of fallen mortals, while praying to the old gods that burned there country so many years ago. Arthur believed these to be barbaric lies and continued to believe in the better qualities of Dirdin who has been a good ruler since his essence to the his throne .

Queen Kaassi Mane followed after the King of Valenwood and when the Khajit queen entered the hall all eyes fell upon her and her strange culture. Kaassi Mane entered the hall wearing woven tree leafs and green garments that hide her every feature including her eyes. She wore a black veil that hide her eyes form the court but that didn't stop everyone in the hall from trying to look past her Vail and into her eyes. Arthur knew this queen to be the ruling body of Elseywr as well as its spiritual leader.

The Khajit are a powerful race coated in mystery and in magic so powerful that few scholars believe that the Khajit are the true sons and daughters of Nirn. Kaassi is a very powerful figure in the game, in terms of political power and military prowess, but she remained such a mystery that no man alive outside of High King Telindil and her own husband are allowed to speak to the queen.

This greatly troubled Arthur to avail mainly due to the fact that beyond nodding the Aldmeri King always spoke on her behalf.

The fourth royal to enter the hall was the dunmer Queen Thalsa, of house Inodril, the ruling body of Morrowind and subject to the Empire. Arthur watched the queen enter with great despair weighting down upon him. Once Thalsa was very beautiful and very kind, her skin was light blue and her eyes reminded Arthur of the red you see during the sunset. Things have changed however; as the queen has lost the color in her eyes, hair, and skin. She recently lost a great deal of weight and no longer appeared to be the same queen Arthur had met during his youth. Her eyes turned from ruby to bloody red, her skin from dark blue to a paler color and hair was once a dark raven color but had turned into the color of ash. She had tried to disguise these faults with makeup and paint but the act did little to better her appearance. No longer was Thalsa the kind heart queen of Morrowind, now she was a bitter and harden warrior of the Ash-Landers who seeks retribution against her enemies.

Swiftly followed after the broken queen, came the arrogant and spoiled Emric Arslan, the Boy King of High Rock and nephew of Emperor of Titus Mede, and the boy was more of a bastard then a king in the eyes of most men. Arthur watched the boy king enter the hall, galloping around like a prized decorated pony in king's garbs and jewelry. This boy was a true tyrant, if Arthur ever saw one, and the reason why Emric was called the boy king because he truly was boy who was no older than fifteen. When his father died of a sexual disease his mother, sister to the Emperor, sought to crown the boy before he came of proper age and like all good mothers she thought she could rule through her son. That plan swiftly changed when she found herself being thrown of the ramparts of Daggerfall castle after she denied the king the sweets he desired so much. Emric is the cruelest boy in the whole realms and enjoys the simple torment of others and he is devilish in terms of greedy, lust, and power.

If those things were not enough to make the boy the most hated bastard in all of Tamriel then it would be the simple fact that he no right to the rich's found in his countries mines. After the decline of magic in High-Rock, the race of Bretons had turned away from their petty rivalries in politics and arcane arts in search of new riches, and those riches were found in the land in the forms of gold, silver, and jewels.

To make matters worst High-Rock was given one of the most fertile lands in all of Tamriel. Trade and commerce constantly flood's into the boy's kingdom and on more than one occasion Arthur was forced to do business with the bastard and he never took joy in the business. He was handsome little prick too, he had highlighted hair of black and gold and was blessed with his father's cleft chin and dimples on his pink cheeks.

Arthur quickly ignored the little bastard and watched Lord Miravaar, the Imperial Battle Mage and right hand of the Emperor, enter the room next. Aside from Arthur, Miravaar was the only nord to attend the council meeting. The battle mage was not a very big nord, with blond hair shading into gray, and the nords eyes were fading from a golden brown to a light gray. Miravaar was a very powerful mage when compared to the greatness of mer wizards in Tamriel. Arthur believed that he might have been on par with the High Elf king himself, but the merchant lord would never dare impose such a thought upon the humble nord, who saw the best in people.

If Arthur did have a friend at court it would Miravaar himself. Miravaar has always agreed with Arthur in terms of service and ways to benefit the Empire, but sadly the Emperor preferred the council of High Chancellor Tyroni Amatiu.

High Chancellor Tyroni Amatiu, an Imperial lord, who was middle-age, had a very thin figure, and had absolutely no hair to cover his head and when appearing before the court he was dressed in the tradition of a council member wearing solid red robes. The sly man was a very unpopular Imperial who served as the left hand of the Emperor. Tyroni was the most untruthful man whoever lived and he operated in a world of secrets that was driving the Empire to its knees. Arthur knew for a fact that the chancellor was a know trafficker, who aided in the protection of crime lords and supplying lesser citizens with the illegal substance known only as Skooma.

Beyond the streets of the Empire however, Arthur knew that Tyroni was in constant struggle for power. For years the weaseled face man has sought to undermine the Emperor while continuously buttering up by telling the Emperor things he wanted to hear Rather than what he needs to hear. Should anyone in the court today complain of taxes or riches Arthur knew whom to look to on the matter.

What followed after were a list of men that Arthur knew little of aside from there appointed titles.

Coin Master, Imperial Captain, Spy Master, and the Arch-Mage of the Arcane University, these were important men. Stenar Petilia was a gutter rat from Rat-Side who learned sums and became the new Coin Master at a very young age and has been bankrupting the realm ever since. Stenar was an overweight glutton who chose to bath in his desires of food, lust, and running all of Arthur's plans to save the Empire treasury into the ground. Arthur held a great hatred for the fat fool beyond normal standards. He served no real purpose in the court aside from making coins appearing out thin air with a wave of his hand. That would be the only reason why both the Emperor and the prince would tolerate such a man. If he were not such a valued mathematics Arthur knew he would have remained in the slums begging for gold. Arthur would have done anything to but that scum in his place but the fat Breton would continued to spend the Empires money on fruitless endeavors such as promises and tournaments, while secretly indulging in the sin of sexual pursuits.

Molleen Tarene was the proud bastard brother of High King Telindil Alinor and he never shuts up it nor about the Imperial Navy. Molleen, since the day of his birth, has constantly proclaimed himself the greatest navel commander who ever lived and he is constantly demanding the court to provide his navy with better ships and better crewmen while spending the Empires money on pointless projects. Arthur knew Molleen to be a golden skin man-fucker who has dealing both in piracy and was holding an extortion racket at all three of his ports. Arthur would do anything to see Molleen put to axe but being a bastard brother's means your still a brother no matter who bares you, even if you were the ugliest living high-elf that ever lived.

Arabhira Tsabhi was a native of Elseywr and was a crafty kitten. The beast was born with silver fur, white strips, and had the most luring green eyes Arthur had ever seen. Arthur knew little of the woman, aside from petty rumors, but she was both a Khajit who dabbled in lies and in conspiracy. She stood as the eyes and ears the Emperor, constantly surveying the country for enemy conspiracies and half-truths that bring little to the table.

However, the cats influence in the court was greatly admired and feared as her powers of persuasion remained unmatched even when compared to that of the high chancellor himself. Arthur knew the woman to be an unknown variable in the game but as far as the nord was concerned she did nothing to harm the realm but she also dose little else to help it.

Finally, there was Maribell Rylie the Arch-Mage of the Arcane University and the distant half-sister to the bastard king of High Rock. Above all the mortals gathered here at the council, beyond Miravaar, Arthur knew Maribell to be trustworthy person as she was the one alive who concerns of magic were on par with his own. Both had met on many occasions to discuss solutions to the magic issue but sadly nothing has come of their endeavors to solve the decline in magic. She was a pretty thing, with ruby colored hair and emarled colored eyes. She was dressed in all white and held a wizards staff in her left hand. Arthur smiled at the woman and thought that she looked little like a wizard and more of a common beauty studying at the Mages School.

Arthur scanned the table and counted more than thirty-seven of the most influence people in all of Tamriel sitting around him and out all of them he felt alone. He was the voice in reason in this madness of Tamriel and was the only man fighting for the benefit of Tamriel. For years his family strove to teach him the best qualities of mortals and that they should always be practice, and today Arthur would put everything that he was taught to the test.

Arthur made one final prayer to the gods just as Emperor Titus Mede II and four of his Dragonguards entered the room and escorted him to his chair. Arthur felt a twinge of hatred to the Dragonguards and there pretty unscratched armor. Arthur's father was there commander and while he died they lived, this troubled the nord beyond any form of grief he has ever felt in his life, but now was not the time to dwell on the past. More pressing matters were at hand and Arthur would have his say in all of it.

The meeting began as usual everyone paid their respects to each of the royal families while food and drink were brought to the table, Arthur thanked the servant for the wine and food, once the formalities were out of the way High Chancellor Tyroni Amatiu began the meeting by offering up the multiple complaints brought to the Empire.

The weasel would address the courts complaints in a reasonable order, starting from smallest to biggest, in terms of starting with the Farmers Guild and working our way up.

Every guild master from the guild complained of the recent inflation in gold and the recent increase in taxes, taxes that had been obligatory by the Coin Master himself. The smaller guilds presented there case in terms of having no money, suffering from starvation, and banditry plaguing there lands. The Farmers Guild has always been considered the lesser of guilds manly due to the fact that they held no real power in terms of gold or steel, but Arthur thought other whys. A royal man is no longer considered royal if he has starved to death.

The reports from the each of the farmer's guild spoke of multiple thieveries of grain and stock. No farm could properly hold or transfer there goods without proper protection and due to recent events in the north all support to farmers guilds have canceled.

As usual the Emperor made empty promise to deal with the matter of bandits and thieves but completely ignored the subject of money. The next man to speak from the Mining guild and he claimed that his concerns were far greater than that of the farmer. The topic of _supply and demand_ has become rather large issue since the beginning of Skyrim's Civil-War and considering that Skyrim and rich minerals none of the miners could venture north and retrieve there goods. Sadly enough, other mines in both Cyrodiil and High-Rock were being over worked and yielding hardly any success due to the simple fact that men were no longer being properly paid. Arthur thought the subject of money would weigh on everyone's mind but apparently Arthur was alone in that point as the council brushed the concern away stating that by the months the war in the north will be over and trade shall continue as always, this was the High Chancellors answers.

High King Emric's answer followed more along the lines of "get back to work before I make those mines your graves" both answers motivated the guild master to both be silent and patient. The remaining guilds that spoke were promised the same empty promise. The Glass Makers would have there debts repaid. The Restoration Guild will receive more money to better train there students and finally all of Arthur's guilds would be given proper compensation for being overworked and under paid.

"Do these terms please my lord?" Tyroni asked as he finished his cup of Valenwood wine. Arthur looked at the frail man in disgust and began to choose his words rathercarefully.

"High Chancellor, you do understand that none of my guilds can do as you ask without proper wages or material" Arthur began to say while the goofy imperial looked at Arthur with a half hearted smile.

"And why is that?" he asked in a cool manner.

"In recent years haven't we made good on our promises to repay you?" Arthur remained calm but he was still very much annoyed by the man's gesture and attitude to treat him as an ungrateful simpleton.

"During those times we were not at war. War has the tendency to change the terms of business and persuasion, for example three weeks ago the Alchemist guild shipped one thousand two-hundred and fifty-six bottle of _Essence of Health_ to the war effort in Skyrim" Arthur felt the Coin Masters and the Emperors eyes burrow deep into his skull.

"More than half of my smiths have been uprooted from there homes here in Cyrodiil and forced to march north while the other half have been given double the work load to deal with current issues here in Cyrodiil" now Molleen was staring at Arthur as he was obviously hinting at the fact that Molleen recently commissioned the Blacksmith Guild to build a battle-rams for his ships.

"And finally my cobblers are complaining of receiving insufficient materiel caused by the war. So to sum up your answer lord Chancellor I am very much dissatisfied and I am owed a great deal of money both from the Crown and Dominion" now all men and mer were looking at Arthur some in disgust while others in pleasure.

"Don't get cute with us boy" Stenar, the cow of a coin master, shouted.

"I know what your owed and you will get yours when we get ours" Arthur laughed and nearly mocked Stenar for his stupidity.

"So you are asking my people to work for free then?" Arthur asked.

"Of course not, once the war has been dealt we will focus our attentions on reimbursing each of the guilds who helped pay for the war effort" Stenar gave Arthur another empty promise and Arthur would have continued to speak but another voice cried out and Arthur knew his time in the sun was done.

"Then what of your promise to me my lords?" Thalso asked.

"Did you already forget your oath to help my subjects after you've dealth your other civil-war" she spoke with a cold voice that nearly froze everyone at the table.

"My realm is teetering on the verge economy failure and defeat. You swore alliegnce to our cause but now you are swearing to repay the guilds while my people are being enslaved" she looked around the table and looked to every noble that was sitting at the meeting

"How can any one of you possibly expect me to sit here and wait for you to save us?" her highness spoke out in immense rage. Her fiery eyes nearly burned a hole in Arthur's conscience and nearly drove the nord to speak on her defense but the man knew better and held his tongue.

"Lady Thalsa this matter has been discussed on multiple occasions, and in private I might add, should you expect the terms of my people then my armies would be willing to storm the marsh lands and free what people you have left" It was Telindil who spoke out against the Dunmer queen and she did not appreciate his tone.

"Assimilation is your demand Telindil" she spoke his name as if it were a curse.

"An treaty between our people would mean eternal enslavement and the denouncement of our gods. These terms are ill fitted for my people and greatly misplaced considering our circumstance" she spoke in such disgust that Arthur thought she might have fooled the court into thinking King Telindil into being the scum of Nirn, even though no living man would dare speak it.

"You would do well to remember who I am young one, for I am the embodiment the Divines and I speak on there behalf. There words cry out to my saying your ways are wrong" Arthur inwardly mocked the Aldmer king and named him a true court jester. Many of the high elves from the isle believe themselves to be the children of the gods and that they are mans salvation.

"Should your people agree to do as I command then your people will know a true Golden Age, one that would last a generation or you could turn to the lesser men of this court and hear what they say" the mocking of the nobles had suddenly begun. Between the Emperor and King, open mockery was common place as both men openly loathed one another while secretly wishing for the other man's death. Public appearance betrayed there attitudes however, in the eye of the masses both men appear as friends.

Arthur rolled his eyes and wondered what the peasants would do if they knew what truly conspired in these great halls.

A ghastly silence fell upon the court as the queen of the Morrwind and fellow lords cast there eyes to Emperor Titus Mede wondering what he had to say in response. The topic at hand was a terrible subject to be discussed and only Arthur ever dared to explore it in search for a solution, and by the look on the Emperors face he knew this would go farther south than anything ever spoken before.

"My claim remains the same my lady. The Argonian army invading your country is currently not of a pressing matter" the queen rose in response to the Emperor and slammed her fist into the table, she was truly warrior breed.

"And the war in Skyrim takes president over mine?" the emperor did not take the comment lightly and neither did Chancellor Tyroni.

"You know little of out struggles, ash-land queen. The civil-war between Skyrim and the Empire is the greatest threat this nation could ever see" that fat man said as the dunmer queen openly appealed to the court.

"Then simply give me what aid you can provide. I know the knights of the High Rock stand ready to provide aid to Skyrim" the bastard king rolled his eyes and continued to play with his dagger.

"If one legion could just be spared, then my countrymen can at least stand a chance and be spared the crime of enslavement and death. Will no one here help me?" she pleaded and it would seem her words fell upon deaf ears. In ancient days, the Orcs of Orsinium or even the wood elves of Valenwood would have leapt at the chance to serve the queen in the name of duty and honor, but today no man or mer stood by the dark elves.

The sad truth was this, since the eruption of Red Mountain the Dunmer have fallen into a pit of despair and collapse; there lands lay bare while there holds are infested with death and decay. As of now the Dunmer were simply a lost race, like the orcs, who have neither home nor any allies to count on.

If the world did not rely so heavily on a barter system than some country or other might have joined the queen on her crusade to save her people, but what could a devastated country such as Morrowind have to offer the rest of Tamreil. No one knew the answer, aside from Arthur, who decided that now was the time to speak.

"Might I offer my proposition on this matter your grace and highness?" Arthur raised his hand while the court, especially Gregus, glared at Arthur in repulsion.

"What say you Lord Valerius?" the emperor so grudgingly asked.

"My point on this matter remains the same" Arthur said as he listened to the boy king scuff and role his eyes at the nord.

"We need the Red Crowns brought back into our fold. Without there support their support they will continue to remain a greater threat to the Dominion and the Empire than ever before" immediately Arthur was condemned and hated by all aside from the Queen of Morrowind.

"Why would you have us treat with these blasphemers Lord Valerius? They mock our gods, condemn our Empire, and would sooner see you're head on a spike than at council meeting" Maribell Rylie was the one who spoke and her words were very similar to what Emperor said months ago.

"It is true the Red Crowns are violent and hold us in less regard, but I've worked with these men on many occasions during our trade agreements and I can assure each of you their lust for gold is far greater than there hatred for us" the boy king was the next one to speak and again he openly mocked Arthur.

"Everyman knows this Arthur, from the isle to the north every man knows a Redguard would sooner slit his mother's throat then throw a coin down a well" he laughed by himself, the reason being he probably paid a redguard to do just that.

"But with what gold do you plan on spending with Crowns? You've already condemn yourself by saying the crown has no money to spare. So to whom do we look to in our time of need?" the boy king asked as leaned on his elbow, brushing away hid golden curls.

"I presume to solve both Queen Thalsa matter of invasion and both the Empires and Dominions issue of economics with this" Arthur snapped his fingers and immediately his servant o dashed into the hall with a dozen scrolls and green bottle she took out from her masters chest. The scrolls were dumped upon the table while the bottle was gently placed in the nords hand. Arthur thanked the child and sent her on her way and placed the bottle on the table for all to see.

"What is this Arthur?" Lord Miravaar, the Imperial Battle Mage, asked as he eyed the strange bottle wondering if the contents were either magical or alchemic.

"A solution, I trust the court has heard of the miracle herb Nirnroot" the court all agreed in annoyance.

"We know of its existence its qualities Arthur, why is that so important?" Gregus asked.

"This is" he took the bottle by its neck and dangled it for all to see.

"We know of the roots herbal qualities but what if I was able to show you the power I recently discovered?" Arthur asked as he shoved the bottle across the table and towards the prince who caught it just before it fell to the floor.

"You want me to drink it?" the prince asked.

"Trust me my friend it taste better than most wine" Arthur smiled as he watched his friend take a leap of faith and slowly begin to drink the potion.

"Since the days of the Oblivion Crises each of our realms have been subjugated to one common inflection, the loss of magic" Arthur watched the prince finish the bottle but continued to speak.

"Magic was once common place in our society but now only the very few are lucky to be born with such a gift and those that are born with such a gift are horded away, but I have found a solution to this problem" Arthur watched all the eyes in the hall settle upon him.

"My prince would you place stand and extend your arm in my direction" Gregus looked at Arthur and thought the man crazed but the prince did as he was asked and stood and rolled back his sleeve and extended his arm.

"Battle master Miravaar would you be so kind as to teach the prince the words to an incineration spell" the old imperial, with a long white beard, looked at Arthur for a moment and then taught Gregus the words to an ancient spell that Arthur knew very well. Gregus spoke the words commonly, knowing full well that his grace had no magic to speak of, but once he completed the spell a ball of fire leapt from his fingers and the ball of energy was immediately absorbed into Arthur's magical ward.

The council was in a state of shock as every man and woman at the table stared at the prince and his new found powers. The council erupted into chaos as multiple rulers and leaders began to question Arthur and his new found discovery. Arthur was more than pleased to answer their questions but amongst the chaos Arthur found himself surrounded by the Emperors prized Dragonguard and being escorted out of the hall.

Arthur knew not where he was going but he prayed it was not to the dungeons. To his relief Arthur was brought to the Small council chambers located behind the grand hall. The glorified knights shoved Artur into the room and bared the door behind them. Arthur took a moment to study his surroundings and looked to the small table, an oval shaped table that was capable of only sitting six of the Emperors most loyal subjects and the Emperor himself. The table as pretty as were many other things in the room, the walls were stone but they were decorated with pretty paintings, gorgeous banners of the nine realms, and eight beautiful stained windows that worshiped the gods.

Arthur wondered how he might escape such a beautiful room but the emperors of old had designed the room so that there was one way to enter and one way to leave. Arthur chose not to fight his way out of his pretty prison and simply took his place at the far end of the table, where a glass pitcher of wine was covalently placed with three cups. Arthur took the cup closet to him and poured himself a small glass and just as he took a sip of his fruity drink the door to the chamber burst open and Arthur found himself sitting in a private audience with the Emperor.

Both men looked at one another.

Titus looked furious and appeared ill with frustration. Arthur judged the man from the comfort of his seat and wondered if perhaps this man would strike him, torture him, or perhaps have him put to the torch. Lucky it as none of those things as the Emperors temper subsided when he approached the table and took a glass of wine for himself.

"You are a very stupid man, you know" the Emperor said as he downed his first cup and poured himself another one.

"I would wager that you are the stupidest man in the whole realm but the ages would name me a liar just because you found a miracle potion" the Emperor said as he took a fewer drinks and walked around the table and took his place in the center of the room. He looked at Arthur and again Arthur felt as if he were a child.

"Why does everyone give me that look?" Arthur asked.

"Because everyone has questions and most questions demand answers" Titus explained as he continued to stare at Arthur until the nord finally rolled his eyes and gave into his Emperor.

"I discovered the potion two years ago and I have been working to perfect it and…" Arthur was suddenly interrupted by the Emperors rather loud laugh and then Arthur was silenced when the Emperor began to speak.

"I don't give a skeever's ass on how you made the bloody thing. What I want to know is why you didn't approach me with this sooner?" the Emperor certainly loved his wine, as Arthur watched the older man finish his drink.

"I had to think of what was best for the Empire and how the potion could better serve the people" Arthur said.

"That is a lie, and a poor one at that, you kept the bloody thing for yourself to better suit your needs and no one else's" the Emperor took his insults one step to far but Arthur did not speak out, rather he held his tongue and took the response for what it was. Arthur had been greedy with his secrets but he never doubted himself for doing what he thought was right.

"Do you understand what you have done?" Titus asked.

"You've changed the game entirely. Whole kingdoms will rise up to take what you have and use to whatever suits their needs" Arthur could no longer contain himself.

"So am I to be put to death then?" Arthur asked as the Titus scuffed at the question.

"Don't insult me boy, I know our families have been at ends with one another for years but my loyalty to your father and mother have been absolute. Which is more than I can say about you" finally his grace crossed the line and Arthur could no longer keep himself from speaking.

"In your eyes I have always appeared as a thorn in your plans but in reality I have been loyal, not to you or those sitting at your table, rather I stand as a loyal servant to the Empire and it's her people" Arthur watched the old man smile as he set his cup down and stare at Arthur.

"Pretty speech boy but those pretty words do not change your situation. In the end you remain a threat to everyone outside this room and I remain your one true ally" Arthur thought the Emperor was joking but the look in the man's eye told the nord otherwise.

"Believe it or not at one point in time your father and I were the greatest of friends, who shared ideals similar to yours, and while we argued a great deal we also struggled to put the needs of the Empire before our own self desires. I chose to fight with quill and parchment, while your father fought with his knives and swords. Two side of the same coin some would say" the Emperor stared into his cup until he finally raised his head and looked at the lord of guilds and merchants.

"As of now you and I stand on side of quill and parchment while my son stands on the other side swinging his sword like a glorified ape" Arthur had no idea what the Emperor was trying to say and wondered if he might have been drunk.

"You are a proper man, in three years you've managed to build a massive fortune that puts my own nephew to shame, you've risen from lowly merchant to a council member, and on many occasions you've managed to council my son out of his own stupidity" the Emperor had never thought to highly of his son, in his eyes Titus son was a fool who would rather fight in the Arena and joust in tournaments.

"Don't take me at my word so harshly, my son may be a mindless drinking brute but he is an honorable man and the gods saw fit to bless him with a gentle heart, but unlike you he lacks for wisdom, logic, and patience. Which brings me to this" Arthur perked his ears and opened his mind to what the Emperor was about to say.

"In exchange for my protection against those who would harm you, you will serve my son as High Chancellor" Arthur felt a lump build in his stomach.

"If you relinquish you knowledge of this potion and let it be forgotten I will name you High Chancellor on the morrow. You will be given proper authority to serve the realm and aid my son in its protection and in exchange you will be power, wealth, and the chance to do as you please in service to your Emperor. Do you understand?" Titus Mede had just asked Arthur a simple question and yet the nord had trouble wrapping his mind around the whole thing.

"Why would you do this? What do you gain from all of this?" Arthur asked as he began to squeeze the handles on his arm chair while the Emperor simply smiled at him.

"Peace" was the emperor's answer and Arthur refused to believe it.

"It's never that simple. Nothing in life is ever that simple" Arthur felt uneasy and couldn't help but let his tongue slip.

"Why would you do this? Why ask me to give up such a powerful tool that could greatly benefit our country and would eventually stabilize the whole realm" Titus folded his hands together and leaned back in his comfortable chair.

"The Aldmeri Dominion would have the entire world believe that it holds the greatest power in all the nine realms but in reality their kingdom is falling slowly crumbling from the inside. The same could be said for us but unlike Mer our society of Men dose not fully rely on the resources of magic to solve all of our problems" The Emperor stood from his table and approached Arthur, but when the Emperor was within reach of the nord he continued forward and Arthur was forced to stand and face the mighty monarch.

Titus was standing next to a massive portrait of Tamriel, a map that outlined all nine realms and each battle being fought across its maps. The monarch had his back turned to Arthur and spoke as if he were facing the merchant lord.

"As of now, what remains of our empire stands in ruin, two of our realms are in open rebellion against and have made it their goal to bankrupt the realm. Our best hopes in ending these conflicts is a joint marriage between the Empire and the Dominion, sadly though, my generals believe that even with our joined forces we still lack the man power to end both wars" the Emperor plucked two red flags from the center of the Imperial city and placed them within Skyrim's borders on the city of Helgen.

"I've ordered two more of our legions into Skyrim to join General Tullios in the war effort against the Stormcloaks and I've ordered Generals Sharlog and Egnatius to travel to Morrowind and support the queen in her against the invading armies of Black Marsh" Arthur watched the Emperor move four more flags from the Imperial city and place them along the blue river that seperates the ash-lands and the swamp lands.

Arthur began to count what remained of the Empire's forces and the numbers greatly frighten him. Each legion held six thousand warriors and the Empire had precisely twenty Legions' in its army. Five legions were now stationed in Skyrim, while six more were standing along Morrowinds southern borders, all that remained were nine legion units and each unit was stationed in one of the nine holds in Cyrodiill.

"As you can plainly see this leaves us at quiet a dilemma. Should the Dominion sail to our aid we might be able to hold out for a year or saw but beyond that we might as well hand Skyrim back over to the nords and open our markets to open slavery" Titus finally plucked a black flag from the center of the Imperial City and placed it in Arthur's hand.

"In order to win this war we need to bring Hammerfell back into our fold and with their support the rebellions could end in mere months instead of years" Arthur took the flag and looked at it and knew that it represented the heart of the Empire.

"And then we can focus our efforts into restoring the Empire to its former glory. On the morrow, after my son's wedding, I plan on naming you the new High Chancellor of the Empire and then I shall step down from my mantle as Emperor and crown my son its new ruler" the Emperor placed his hand on the man's shoulders and drew Arthur's attention away from the flag and looked into the old imperials eyes.

"Bring Hammerfell back to the Empire and end this war" Arthur felt the old rulers grip on his shoulder grow tighter.

"Protect my son…protect my lands" he pulled Arthur and whispered into his ear.

"Protect the Empire"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Thank you for reading, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it, but I am not entirely sure if I made the details to my first chapter very obvious. <strong>

**I hope you were able to pick up on the multiple changes I made to the series and that you enjoyed those changes, but just to make sure I made myself clear I will be making short detailed notes at the end of every chapter about he multiple changes I made to Elder Scrolls since the end of the Oblivion Crisis.**

**For example, instead of making Cyrodiil a solid piece of land I've add a few major rivers to the map, making the heartland more excusable for every country to reach, and in the future I may refer to Cyrodiil as both the heartland or the riverlands.**

**The second and more notable change to the story is the loss of magic. I will not explain why there are fewer mages in Tamriel or why there is less magic but I will tell you that it obviously ties into the plot.**

**The third, and one of the lesser known facts of my story is this, Nirn is the same size of Earth. The continent of Tamriel is the same size as the continent of Asia or to be more precious its over 20,000,000 square miles in length and shape. It will takes months to get from one end to the other and that would be my main objective for the rivers in Cyrodiil.**

** Easier passage and better trade.**

**Anyway enough of that crap just READ - REVIEW AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! **


End file.
